geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Civilian Groups
Introduction There are many civilian groups, so this list will be updated quite often as more are found and added. This list is incomplete, and will probably remain so indefinitely. There are just too many airlines and groups out there, that it is hard to keep track of all of them. However, you can help by adding more to the list. Note: Groups are placed in alphabetical order. Do not replace another VA's row with yours, as this has happened before. Memberships of subsidiaries are usually the same as the parent airline, which is why many are empty. Rules for Civilian Groups * Group must have a semi-professional name. * Group must have at least three members including the CEO. * Airlines must have a list of aircraft they are using (non-public) and a short list of routes (non-public). List |- |Air Shamu | |60 | |- |Air Sheridan |AIS, AS |6 |US West Coast's Official Airline. Great Staff and Clean planes CEO: AIS612P Hub: KSFO Motto: Fly Safe, Fly Fast |- |American Airlines |AAL |''unknown'' |Virtual flag carrier of USA |- |Ampersand Airways |AMP |11 |Regional airline based I n Columbus, Ohio. CEO: Armageddon |- | rowspan="2" |Blue Ridge Group |BRW |10 |North Carolina-based airline serving domestic and international routes. Find our website here. |- |BRS |2 |North Carolina based. Search and rescue team. |- |Boom Technologies |BT |10+ |Boom Tech. is about creating the first, problem free, supersonic Passenger Jet. We are happy to ally with anyone, and are also creating Jets that will, in the future, Bring people to colonies on different planets. |- |British Airways |BA, BAW |''unknown'' |Virtual flag carrier of the UK |- |Cheetah Airlines |CHL |''unknown'' |Large group that is in other FS's as well. CEO: Tigerclaw |- |Commemorative Air Force |CAF |''unknown'' |Small group that takes part in air shows like AirVenture. |- |Costa Air |CAR, CR |20+ |Established affiliations with other airlines such as Demonz Airways and even establishing its own alliance called Dreamjet Alliance, Declared Bancruptcy last 2018. CEO: Capt. Eron |- |Delta Airlines |DAL |55 |Operates mostly in the United States, but focuses on global travel. Motto: Keep Climbing. CEO: Melonz |- |Demonz Airways |DMA |146 |Largest GeoFS VA, routes and aircraft are all flexible. Long lasting and established community with professional staff. Member of Twinjet Alliance CEO: DemonzTimexs |- |Elite Master Pilots |EMP |5 |Leader: WinterSoldier341 |- |Etihad Airways |ETD |3 |CEO: MegaFlash91 |- |Everglade Airways |EVG |''unknown'' |CEO: FarmerJoe950 |- |Extra Airlines |EA |10 | |- |Echo Airways |ECA |''Unknown'' |ATA Co. 's Latest Airline, Starting to grow |- |Falcon Airways |FA, FAL |40+ |CEO: Falcon 1529 Serves New York KJFK and Beijing ZBAA. Uses a variety of different aircraft for it's subsidiaries. Fleet: 600+ aircraft. Dedicated and good natured staff Motto: We don't just fly, we skyrocket. |- |FlyDubai | |unknown | |- |FlyFrontier | |23 |Member of Twinjet Alliance |- |GeoFS Intelligence Agency |GIA |6 |Soon to merge with GeoFS RP's ongoing investigations into trolls and fakers. |- |GeoFS Safety Board |GeoFS Sb |at least 3 |Members: Mr Granola, KingKong101 Tasked with investigating abuse of chat, failure of aircraft parts, etc. |- |Greene Airlines |GAL |11 |CEO: GAL334 A small airline that is 60% owned by Delta, does short regional flights along the east coast and Canada. Main hubs include JFK, Atlanta, and Toronto. |- |Global Air |GA |3 |CEO: Grizzly |- |Global Air Traffic Controllers Union |GATCU |18 |Trains ATC's. Only other ATC group besides KMIA Control known to exist. Subsidiary of GeoFS RP. |- |Global International Civilian Pilots |GICP |3 |Small unknown group CEO: Gecko |- |Heritage Airlines |HAL |21 |CEO: A11inM One of the biggest little known VA in GeoFs. One of, if not the, most professional and organized civilian group in GeoFs. Follow us on instagram: @HeritageAirlines |- |Hong Kong Cathay Pacific Airlines |HKCPA (ATHK) |3-4 |We are a virtual airline based in HKG (Hong Kong International Airport) . We established this airlines in 2018.This airline is for mainly Hong Kongers . MERGED WITH ATA AIRLINES. Discord: |- |Indian Airways |IA |20 |Virtual flag carrier of India. Based in Delhi, Mumbai and Heathrow. Founder & CEO: IND001 We offer all the comfort to our passengers at lowest prices. |- |International Assistance Corps |INAC |''unknown'' | |- | International Pilots |IP |''unknown'' |Defunct group that used to be one of the biggest groups in GeoFS. |- |Jak Rabbit Air |JRB |26 |European/American Airline that flies between major cities (New York, Paris, etc.), part of GF. |- |jetBlue |JBU |43 |Hub is New York KJFK. |- |Jetstream Airways |JST |5 |New Airline that is part of GF. Based it KIAH. |- |Jolly Rogers Squadron |JRS |6 |Favorite aircraft is Concorde; only one or two are ever online. |- |KMIA Control |KMIA |425 |First ever founded ATC group, has over 400 members ever since starting in 2016. Professional ATC services, ranks and qualified manuals. http://discord.gg/E5gBwye |- |Linee Aeree Calabre |LAC |35+ |CEO: LineeAereeCalabre. It operates in Europe, the Mediterranean Sea and on the principal airports in Asia, America and Australia. The airline aims to revive the tourism in an Southern Italian region called Calabria. Its hubs are all the airports in the region: LICA, LICR, LIBC and LICK. |- |Melbourne Skys |MSB |5 |An Airline that used to have pilots that worked for VOZ |- |Singapore Virtual Airlines |SQ |40+ |CEO: UltimateFlyer66 Operates out of WSSS, Singapore's main airport. |- |South African Airways |SAA |14 |Commercial and cargo flights around Africa |- |Southwest Airlines |SWA |83 | |- |Swoop Air |SAL |2 (more to come) |CEO: Shallow Flies many routes all over the world. |- |Tech Air |TA |unknown | |- |Tennis Airways |TAW |5 |Airline based in Simon Bolivar, part of GF. |- |Trans-Texas Airways |TTA? |50+ |Member of Twinjet Alliance |- |Travel Service |TVS |1 (more to come) |CEO: Sandstormer17TVS Base: Václav Havel Airport, Prague |- |Turkish Airlines |TRK |7 |Also operates an air force. CEO: TurkishAirlines. |- |Unami Airlines |UAN |80+ |Operates in many other Flight Sims. Member of Twinjet Alliance CEO: KMIA Tower. |- |United Airlines |UAL |''unknown'' | |- |Virgin Austrailia |VOZ |''unknown'' |Virtual flag carrier of Australia. Restarted by Alec Henderson. |- |Worldwide Airlines |WWA |''unknown'' | |- |Weddell Lindale Airways |WLA |80 |A multinational airline serving the far reaches of the world. CEO: WLA9346 Motto: Flying you to more skies |} See Also List of Military Groups Roleplay Groups Category:Civilian Group Category:Lists